Fogo e Pólvora
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: Não era esperado que ele fosse se interessar por Potter, Draco nunca esperara aquilo, mas aconteceu. - Harry/Draco


**Avisos:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada com essas fics. Se você não gosta de slash, feche essa janela imediatamente! Ah, se você gosta, divirta-se! Contém spoilers do livro 4 e totalmente ignora o Epílogo e tal. E, claro, essa fic está sem betagem, portanto, não me matem se houver algum erro terrível de gramática.**  
Sinopse:** Não era esperado que ele fosse se interessar por Potter, Draco nunca esperara aquilo, mas aconteceu. **  
Capa:** no profile.**  
Ship:** Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy**  
**

**

* * *

  
**Fic feita para o Pinhão Oculto da seção Harry/Draco do 6v. Minha querida amiga oculta é a Karen, que pediu Pirofilia: atração pelo fogo; angry!sex, Draco e/ou Harry com as roupas queimadas. Nada só sexual, nem muito fluffy.

**

* * *

**

**Fogo e Pólvora  
**Mah Jeevas

**Prólogo**

Estava boquiaberto. Surpreso. Irritado. Puto da vida. E completamente excitado.

Nunca pensara que ver alguém fugir de chamas fosse tão excitante e também perigoso. Draco ainda estava tentando entender esse seu lado estranho, que excitava-se com as coisas mais bizarras do mundo. Incrivelmente, a coisa mais bizarra do mundo era o fogo. Ou alguém quase sendo torrado em meio à ele. Mais especificamente, um moreno de olhos verdes e uma testa rachada.

Sim. Depois da segunda prova do Torneio Tribruxo (que tinha, incrivelmente, quatro bruxos participando), Draco descobrira-se terrivelmente desejoso por adrenalina. Depois de ver todos aqueles dragões maravilhosos tentarem transformar seus bruxos em corpos carbonizados, ele constatou que apenas quando Potter - o maldito Potter - entrou em cena, é que ele realmente deu-se conta do quão estava excitado. O Rabo-Córneo Hungaro que o moreno havia tirado era, de longe, o mais feroz de todos os dragões, e ele pegou-se imaginando como Potter poderia ficar tão atraente com aquelas chamas tão vivas e furiosas sendo lançadas atrás de si.

A labaredas de fogo iluminavam o corpo do garoto, dando matizes novas, tingindo-o com um pouco de cinza. E os olhos nunca ficaram tão brilhantes quanto naquele momento. Draco não soube como conseguiu ver, mas ele só entendia que a combinação Potter mais fogo era terrivelmente atraente. Perigosa e atraente.

E, enquanto divagava sobre essas coisas, Draco passeava seu dedo indicador por cima da chama de uma vela. Tinha pego uma das velas flutuantes do Grande Salão e, enquanto todos comiam, Draco, que tinha terminado de comer à um tempo, brincava com a vela à sua frente.

Seus olhos cinzas estavam presos na chama avermelhada que lambia lentamente seu dedo e lhe provocava uma sensação confortante de calor. Acabara aprofundando-se tanto nos pensamentos, que começara a imaginar qual seria a sensação de ter aquela fonte de calor passeando por todo o seu corpo, como uma carícia lenta e gostosa. Ele nunca tentara passar as chamas por todo seu corpo, mas ele podia imaginar que, se a sensação no seu dedo era boa, talvez fosse ainda melhor em tudo.

Ele só precisava arranjar um bom feitiço de chamas - que obviamente não queimavam, porque ele não gostava de dor - e poderia executá-lo em si mesmo e aproveitar o calor que elas disponibilizariam.

Seus olhos, sem querer, mudaram de direção e focaram-se em Potter, na mesa de Gryffindor, conversando com seus amigos. Mais excitante do que as chamas em seu corpo, talve fosse muito melhor no moreno; Draco ainda não conseguia explicar, mas depois daquele dia, ele passara a associar Potter à fogo.

Talvez fosse por que gostara de como o rapaz sobressaíra-se à um dragão feroz, como as chamas destacavam tudo nele, ou como o maldito vermelho gryffindor em suas vestes faziam a imaginação de Draco criar asas. Parecia que Potter combinava com o perigo que excitava Draco, onde Potter, rodeado por uma aura de fogo, fazia-o se arrepiar e gemer baixinho. Era intrigante como algo imprudente fosse despertar desejos tão íntimos em Draco, um Slytherin convicto que sabia que qualquer atitude arriscada era mais do que idiotice. Em seus pensamentos frenéticos sobre Potter, fogo e desejos secretos, Draco nem percebeu que sua boca moveu-se, formando um sorriso tímido. Não era esperado que ele fosse se interessar por Potter, Draco nunca esperara aquilo, mas aconteceu.

Ele chegou a se arrepender daquilo, mas não para sempre.

_Continua._

_

* * *

_**N/A:** Ainda não está terminada, então, bom, espero que todos acompanhem a fic, e a Karen também! Espero que goste muito da fic, amor!

Beijos ;*


End file.
